Connected Family
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: Grimmjow is a new Student at Karakura High and meets the twins, Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki who hold a dark secret that connect all three with eachother. But what exactly is that secret? Why Family of course! What is there to do with a gang and family?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! New story guys! I hope ya'll like this one 'cause Im kinda liking it too. ^^ Anyway this is rated M for language and bad thinking on both Grimmjow and Shiro's part. .' Dun like it then dun read xD

* * *

><p><strong>Connected Family<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Hooded caramel brown eyes stared in a daze wonder at the young man standing at the frong of the room. A sense of nostalgia overcame him in a flash as well as a slight sense of fear. A new student at Karakura High whose hair was brighter than his own. Ichigo thought his hair stood out, what with it being a bright orange, but the almost neon blue of the new students' hair was a beacon screaming "I'm here, notice me!" But the aura Grimmjow Jaquerjacks _**(sp?) **_gave off matched the words he spoke in that husky voice with a sacrastic snide undertone, "Don't fuck with me." What a way to establish a reputation of being a bad ass. Ichigo couldn't care less about that since everyone seemed to leave him alone but some people would mind. Meaning his brother would say something or try to start something. Once again Ichigo was distracted by his thoughts, leaving him unaware of the dark teal eyes watching him.

Lunch came around a lot faster than normal for Ichigo. He was caught by surprise when deceivingly strong pale white arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ichigo," hot breath fanned said boys ear, making him flush a light red before reaching up and pinching the skin on the back of the pale hand, making his capturer hiss in pain, "Ow!" Pulling away Shiro Kurosaki pouted at his little brother.

"Your fault," Ichigo stated, not even fazed by the pout anyone else would melt from. He could already hear the whispers being spoken from the other students but Shiro's voice distracted him. "I hear ya got'ta new student."

"How the hell do you get your information?"

"Well I get it from yer head ma cute li'l brother." Shiro answered with his slightly demented grin as he leaned closer to whisper, "Ya head was full of thoughts'of him befer switchin' ta me." Another blush covered Ichigo's tan cheeks.

"Shut up pervert! But yea we have a new guy here. Do do anythin stupid." A hard glare was shot into golden iris' but Shiro just gave his grin and sauntered over to the young man at the back.

Grimmjow watched the ghost colored boy wrap his arms around a tan replica of himself. Slowly people gathered around but the two were so caught up with each other that they didn't even notice, thought Grimmjow saw Casper back away and start heading in his current direction with a sadist grin on his face. Not being one to turn down a challenge, spoken or otherwise, Grimmjow let his own grin spread across his face in answer.

"Hello Casper," he rumbled out, the tan boy turning at the sound, "what do I owe the visit?" Casper's grin grew wider with amusement.

"Interrogation?" Casper suggested before starting his questions. "Whats yer name? Where ya from? Criminal background? Sexual preferences? Home life? Past life? Reasons fer comin' here? An' isn't ma baby brother over there tha most sexiest guy alive?" Grimmjow blinked a couple of times before letting out a bark of laughter. This guy had no shame!

"Grimmjow. Germany. Personal. Bi. A dad an' sister. I dunno, guess I died since its a past life an' not my current one. Personal. Yea, he adorable and sexy at the same time." Grimmjow drawled the last part out, looking around Casper to see the li'l brother. The orangette gave a sigh then an apologetic half smile before a busty chick with auburn hair said something to gain his attention, making him let out a soft chuckle. Casper blocked his view a second later with a pout on his face.

"Love yer honesty but hatin' how ya lookin' at ma bro." Again Grimmjow laughed. The demented ghost with a brother complex was adorable too. "Can ya fight?"

"'Course I can. Ya got blue hair an' ya fight even if ya dun wanna." A thoughtful look crossed Caspers face as he glanced at Sunny-boy who was right in the middle of a sea of students.

"Well wanna join a gang?"

"You the leader?" Grimmjow asked, his teal eye-brow raised in amusement at the thought of his new ghost friend as the leader of a gang.

"Nah," Casper answered, waving his hand with a face of disqust, "I don' take leads. I'm second-in-command though fer when Leaders gone." Which was pretty often sometimes, Shiro thougth with a hint of sadness.

"Then who's the leader?" It was merely curiousity on Grimmjows part that made him ask the question. Though when Casper's grin grew wide enough to nearly split his face in half the bluenette almost regretted it.

"Who else? Ma baby bro a'course. Ichigo!"

With a start Ichigo jumped up, fearing Shiro was about to start a fight. He pushed through his friends and went to his brothers side, barely passing a glance at the teal haired student. "What happened?" Shiro chuckled lightly, pulling Ichigo into his arms before speaking.

"Leader meet Grimmjow." As if a switch was pulled Ichigo's caramel eyes narrowed as he pulled away from Shiro's arms, assessing the young man sitting infront of the two. Shiro smirked as he looked at Ichigo who was carefully watching Grimmjow. Once Ichigo was called leader his personality switched. He became serious and in some cases he radiated pheromones that could drive a man, or woman, crazy.

"Tell me Grimmjow," he purred out, eyes intense as he gazed right at the man, "can you back up Shiro's recommendation?"

"To be in that kiddy cang of yours?" A growl slipped past Ichigo's lips. Hollow was not a kiddy gang. Grimmjow must of sensed the building anger because he immediately tried to calm Ichigo down. "Oi kitty chill," Grimmjow rumbled out in a soothing tone, not wanting to anger his eye-candy away. Casper was the one to respond to the taunt about the gang though.

"Hollow controls everything in Karakura _Grimmy_. We stop shit like drugs from passing around by taking control of both the streets and docks, we stop kidnappings and even the police rely on us for things that they can't do. Just about half the people in this class alone are part of Hollow's main group. It would _not _be wise to insult us."

"Ya said ya could fight," Ichigo stated after a moments pause, "so lets fight." When did Grimmjow tell Ichigo he could fight? There was no way the boy could've overheard him though so how did he know?

"Don't try understanding Griimjow," a deep voice called out, though it was easily recognizable as female. She had seriously short hair that was spiked out in all directions, almost like bed head in Grimmjows opinion, and a grin pulling at her lips. "Ichigo an' Shiro can 'hear' each other without speaking." The busty girl from earlier gave a little clap as she exclaimed with a bright airy smile, "Nothing less of the Kurosaki twins!" Ichigo seemed to have gone back to his normal self after hearing the black haired chick and busty.

"Geez Tatsuki, Orihime." He said with a sigh, "you two don't know the word personal do ya?" Shiro just gave the two a grin and ruffled their hair, turning back to Ichigo who was all business now, appearing to have forgotten about Grimmjow entirely.

"Someone has been challenging the smaller groups, mainly the Vizards since they don't have as many members. Soul Society is gonna take a look at it but I wanna double check with them myself. Uryuu I want you to stick around them for a while and do some surveilance in the area." A young man with straight shoulder length black hair with glasses falling half-way down his nose gave a nod to show his consent. "Someone go with Uryuu. I want him to focus on getting information without worrying 'bout bein' attacked from behind." Shiro awaited his orders, thinking he would be the one to go with Uryuu even though Chad was probably going to be the one to go, and was unable to hide his disappointment when his little leader told him to wait for Uryuu's information. "We can't really do anything without the info."

Grimmjow watched in amazement as Ichigo held a meeting with confident ease right there in the classroom. He didn't seem to care that an outsider was listening in. Maybe what Casper said should be taken into greater consideration. So with a shrug Grimmjow decided to add his two cents worth. "Ya said the challengers are hittin' most of the smaller groups right?" Not giving them time to answer he continued, "Well why don't you send a couple of people, brain and brawn for example, to those groups. Instead of focusing on that one group for gatherin' information why not head to all of them? Ya can get the info, do some scoutin', keep things under control, and it'll be a lot faster."

Multiple eyes looked at him but Grimmjow continued to look at Ichigo, watching the wheels turn in that pretty little head of his as he contemplated what Grimmjow said. The orange haired leader turned to look up at his brother who gave a small nod. "Alright. Grimmjow it was your idea so you're going with Shiro and me." Ichigo's tone left no room for Grimmjow to refust, not that he would pass up a chance to hang around the eye-candy that was Ichigo. After that the tension that had hung just slightly above everyones head faded away. Everyone crowded around Ichigo which made them crowd around Grimmjow who was slowly getting more and more aggrivated.

Finally the bluenette stood up, pushing the students away after grabbing his back and carless tossing Ichigo a "Later kitten. See ya after school," over his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom. Screw the rest of the classes. He'd get someone to fill him in on what he missed some other time. For now all he watned to do was beat himself up for opening his mouth and getting roped in. But he supposed it wouldn't be all bad. Now he had an excuse to be around his new tabby kitten (Ichigo) and the friendly ghost (Shiro).

* * *

><p>Soft winds blew across lightly tanned flesh leaning against a cold metal rail reflecting golden light. Grimmjow could already see Ichigo's orange hair making its way to where he was currently sitting. A shock of snow white was following at a close pace behind before weaving in and out of the pack of students, passing Ichigo who just shook his head. "Yo Casper," Grimmjow greeted as soon as Shiro was close enough, "where's the fire?" Shiro cackled, little creepy for Grimmjows taste, before giving the bluenette a sly grin.<p>

"You're the fire Grimmy-boy. It burns just looking at that sexy hot body you have."

"Lame." Ichigo stated, appearing at Shiro's side with an expression that spoke volumes without speaking at all. "Seriously lame Shiro." The albino pouted, the look making Grimmjow lick his lips as many indecent thoughts filled his mind.

"Don't rain on my parade Ichi," Shiro huffed out pushing his younger brothers shoulder.

Ichigo laughed softly at his brother, a smile on his face as he turned to Grimmjow, "Ready?" Said man just gave a grin, already straightening himself into a standing position.

"Waitin on you an' Casper, Kitten."

Caramel colored eyes glared into dark teal blue. "My names not kitten bluebell. It's Ichigo." Despite Ichigo's words both Grimmjow and Shiro could vividly imagine the orangette with little orange ears and a tail, his fur bristling as he hissed at them.

When Ichigo turned his back on the two daydreaming young men, Shiro gave Grimmjow a look, leaning over to whisper in the tall boys ear, "If ya hold 'm I'll put tha ears an' tail on." The idea went straight to Grimmjow's groin and he couldn't mask the lust in his husky voice,

"I say what're we waitin' fer? Lets do it now!"

"Gotta get the tail and ears and," Shiro paused to lick his lips as he thought about Ichigo wearing them cat ears and a tail sticking out, "other stuff." Sure Ichigo was his brother but his little bro was sexy as all hell. Who wouldn't wanna imagine that?

Apparantly Ichigo didn't want to because not even a second after the thought filled his head Ichigo spun on his heels, a dark blush coating his cheeks. "Stop thinking those things Shiro!" He ordered, but Shiro just grinned his twisted grin and Grimmjow could see Ichigo shudder, light as it was, and grinned even wider himself.

"C'mon Kitten. Where we goin'?"

The blush grew darker, "For now we was just gonna head to our place."

"Gonna let Grimmy-boy see what happens behind closed doors?" Shiro asked, cackling loudly as he took off running down the sidewalk with a stuttering Ichigo hot on his trail. Grimmjow chuckled and followed at a much tamer pace. These twins are pretty intertaining.

"You guys live by yourselves? Here?" Grimmjow asked, surprise in his voice as he looked at the house infront of him. He expected an apartment, not a house.

"Yea," Shiro replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he opened the door and walked in with Ichigo following behind. "Our dad left the house to us and our Uncle pays all the bills. Plus with all the jobs Hollow does we don't really have an issue." Smiling cheekily Ichigo held up his cell phone, "All we have to do is pay for these and food." Muttering something like 'lucky bastards' under his breath Grimmjow walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

"So where's your family?"

"Dead," Shiro stated from what Grimmjow assumed was the kitchen. Caramel eyes glazed over, a hint of sadness covering them before turning to look into teal eyes.

"Anyway," Ichigo started, heading into the living room and plopping down on the couch, "welcome to Hollow Grimmjow." A thought occured to the bluenette then as soon as Ichigo said that. "Why are ya lettin a total stranger join yer prided group?" For a few seconds Ichigo seemed confused but he answered none the less, Shiro joining in with the exact same words so that their voices blended together, causing a greater impact on Grimmjow.

"Because you've suffered."

The blood in Grimmjows body went cold. "We see it in your eyes, the pain you're trying to hide." Ichigo told him softly and instead of continuing his explanation he stopped. It wouldn't be good to push the new guy away.

"We all suffered," Shiro whispered, coming up behind Ichigo and wrapping his arms around the younger mans shoulders. "Thats why we got Hollow. Now yer apart of our family Grimmy-boy. Ichi, me, and everyone else'll take care of ya." And Grimmjow could see in Ichigo's eyes what Ichigo could see in his. He saw the pain mirroring both of their eyes and all he could do was nod.

"Alright. Grimmjow Jaquerjacks is at yer service."

With that done and settled the three boys settled themselves around the T.V. Shiro had the brilliant idea of molesting Ichigo while Grimmjow was watching, giving Grimmjow something to use later on that night as a reference. In the middle of his molesting time though Ichigo gasped out, "What time is it?" Such an odd question to ask at the moment but Grimmjow flipped open his phone and told the boy, "'Bout ten 'til eight." Ichigo jumped up so fast Shiro fell off the couch since he had practically been laying on his brother.

"I'm going to be late!" Before Grimmjow could ask what he meant the boy was gone, not even apring the two a glance. "What the hell is he late too?"

"A meeting," groaning as he sat up, wincing slightly at the sore on his butt, Shiro finally lifted himself from the floor. "A meeting with our Uncle Aizen." And for the second time that day Grimmjows blood went cold.

* * *

><p>Annnnnnd there we go. ^^ Hope ya liked it. I think it went a LOT faster than I planned but oh well. -w-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! Finally I'm getting out the second chapter of Connected Family. Sorry it took so long. ^^ This one is basically dialogue. Dunno why. I just had a strange fixation on speaking when I had written this one I guess. v.v'''**

* * *

><p><strong>Connected Family<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Grimmjow sighed as he remembered what happened just a couple nights before. The twins he was easily attached to were related to the man who corrupted his life. But that wasn't the only thing that botheredh im. Ichigo had yet to return to school from that "meeting" he went to. Despite the absense of their leader everyone continued with their merry attitudes. He asked Tatsuki about it but 'Hime was the one to answer, which tended to happen a lot.

"Ichigo always does this Grimmy. He takes off for a couple days every month but don't worry. He'll be back soon." The bright smile she gave him made him drop the subject, ruffle her hair, and give her a small smile in return. He couldn't help it. Orihime reminded him of his sister so much.

"Wanna meet my sister, 'Hime?"

"You have a sister Grimmy?" Orihime asked in surprise, looking at him with such innocence in her light brown eyes Grimmjow wondered how she got involved with a gang; good or bad.

"Yea," he admitted, smiling softly at the thought of Nelliel, "she's in middle school, second year." As soon as he got the words out of his mouth a look of sadness settled over Orihime's features.

"So she's their age," the girl whispered out, her voice filled with the sadness that was on her face, "they would've been friends, probably."

"'Hime?" Grimmjow called out to bring her back from her thoughts.

"I'd love to meet her Grimmy!" She exclaimed after another few seconds. "But lets wait until Ichigo gets back and go together."

* * *

><p>After that the day once again moved slowly. Of course Shiro stopped by once, him and Grimmjow spending lunch talking about anything and everything except Ichigo. Shiro, in Grimmjow's honest opinion, was as demented as he appeared. He seemed almost blood thirsty without Ichigo around, but he never tried to start anything. Seeing Shiro so restless was starting to make Grimmjow restless- to the point of making the bluenette rumble out a suggestion. "What do ya say 'bout a'fight Casper?" Shiro looked at him with disbelief in his golden eyes, an expression screaming that "<em>Are you crazy<em>?" look that morphed into a grin.

"Are you crazy?" The albino asked even as the grin widened, his facial expression stating that Grimmjow should totally say yes.

"Apparently I am," the young man rumbled as he gracefully moved to a relaxed fighting stance as Shiro did the same. But before either of them could make a move the door to the roof opened and in walked Ichigo in all his- in Grimmjow's opinion- sexy glory.

"If you two fight I'm kicking your asses," was all he said as he made his way over to where they stood. Grimmjow could feel the darkened brown eyes gazing at him once Ichigo sat down, leaning against the silver fence. "So," the leader voice whispered, making Shiro stiffen from his spot beside Grimmjow who was immediately on guard, "when was you going to mention your old gang, _Sexta_?" The deadly way Ichigo said his old name made shivers of fear doused in lust run its way down his spine before heading to his groin. _Holy hell that was sexy. _Then what the man said really sunk in. "Tell me, Sixth Espada; _Sexta_."

Shiro looked over in Grimmjows direction in shock. Not surprising when you was standing next to the sixth strongest person. "Guess ya are stron' 'en," he said with a cackle but all Grimmjow was focused on was Ichigo's eyes that were swirling with different colors: amber, gold, brown, a flash of grey, a spark of yellow, and Grimmjow could've sworn he saw red. Before he could answer Ichigo's demanding question though the boy continued, replying to Shiro's earlier comment, "Yea but not strong enough since we never met him."

Shiro hummed in thought as he started a conversation that Grimmjow felt left out of. "Well we only met Starrk, Barragon, and Hallibel if you think about it."

"They were the top three but Barragon's going to be replaced pretty soon. He's getting old."

"Does that mean we're getting demoted?" At that Ichigo paused before he answered.

"Temporarily but yes I guess it does. Just until they can find someone stronger than Ulquiorra or maybe Ulquiorra will replace Barragon's position if he's deemed strong enough."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Grimmjow hollered, completely confused about what was going on. "Demoted?" The twins were involved in Espada? How? What rank? Why would Barragon, the second rank, lead to them getting demoted if Starrk was the first rank? Wouldn't Hallibel just take his place?

Shiro couldn't but grin once again, sitting down next to Ichigo. "In Espada there is a secret, actually multiple secets. You might'a heard 'bout it. 'Bout tha Zero rank."

Indeed Grimmjow had heard a rumor about the Zero rank. The person who was the Zero rank was, supposedly, so strong that none of the other Espada was allowed to ever see or know of them. Though that was the joy of rumors. You never know if they're true.

Taking Grimmjow's silence as a yes, Ichigo continued where his brother left off. "The Zero rank consists of two people. Its's a," Ichigo paused to think of the word that rolled off his tongue when he spoke it, "_partner _rank."

"Why do you two know so much?" Grimmjow knew he probably sounded stupid, if the rolling of Shiro's eyes was anything to go by, but he had to have it stated. He didn't run with assumptions no matter how hot-tempered he was. Shiro layed his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, pulling the orangette closer, a twisted grin on his face. Ichigo, his eyes narrowed, just gave a small smirk as his brother answered Grimmjow's question.

"'Cause we're Zero."

"You two are the rumored Zero Espada? The strongest of all the Espada? Yet you're playing around with a gang of your own?" That last part was his own curiousity speaking.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo started, his eyes narrowing further as he looked into the other boys eyes, "you've been in the Espada's. You should know that Aizen's group is anything but good." Grimjow really couldn't deny that and listened without a word as Shiro took over.

"B'sides, Ichi an' I are mostly fer names sake. Other than a small 'pearance e'ry once inna while we have nothin' ta do with Espada." Shiro's slurred way of speaking was welcomed in grimmjows mind, it was something he knew. But there was something else that was bothereing the former Espada.

"Why does Ichigo have to meet with Aizen then?" Whatever connection he had with the twins was cut off as soon as he asked that question. Luckily the bell chose that moment to ring, signaling lunch break was over. Just before the trio walked into the classroom Shiro looked at him over his shoulder and whispered softly,

"Someone has to pay a price for this 'pretend gang' we have here."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is seriously not a long chapter. Not at all. I don't even know where the hell this is going anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Connected Family<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Science, no matter what grade, was still a dreaded subject. Looking across the table of smooth black wood, Grimmjow couldn't help the small tick of annoyance that formed when he saw how at ease Ichigo looked. It was as if he didn't even know how awful science was.

"Normal people don't like science," Grimmjow grumbled out, glaring openly at the white board at the front of the room. Ichigo blinked, his mouth forming a frown of confusion.

"Isn't there a science lover in Espada though?" Ichigo, as well as Shiro who was sitting right beside the bluenette, watched with faint amusement as visible shudders wracked their way across Grimmjow's body as well as the significant paling of his skin tone. Small mutters of "Bloody science" and "Damn experiments" followed along in the background while Shiro and Ichigo ignored him in favor of their own conversation.

"I think we stepped on a land-mine," Ichigo whispered, leaning across the lab desk. Shiro whispered a reply nodding his head solemly with a glance at Grimmjow who was still muttering about evil science labs,

"Syzel Apollo Granz. Tha' is one guy 'm glad ah'll neva meet."

"You know his name?"

"Yea. Unlike ya ah pay attention ta all tha juisy bits of information."

"In other words; gossip and rumors."

"Pretty much."

"They aren't rumors. Anything involving Syzel is 100 percent true."

"Ah, have you recovered, Grimmy?" Ichigo asked, turning his attention back to the young man. Though he was still a little pale, Grimmjow had at least stopped his mmuttering.

Despite his albinoism Shiro paled even more when Grimmjow's words sunk in. "Ya mean he really does disect humans?" Even Ichigo couldn't keep a straight face but what worried the other two young men was the glint of rapt interest in his warm brown eyes.

"Maybe I'll introduce myself to this Granz guy," Ichigo mumbled to himself. With a renewed source of enthusiasm Ichigo turned his attention back to the board.

Grimmjow looked at Shiro who looked at him. "Y'know Casper," he started in his gruff voice while while looking the albino and up and down, "I expected you to be tha one who liked cuttin' people open."

"Ah only care 'bout the outside. Syzel, man, he's jus' crazy. If ah'll those rumors true anyway." Leaning closer to Shiro, Grimmjow nodded his head.

"I've been in his lab. As a test subject."

Shiro openly gaped at his friend in disbelief. There was no way this hulking mass of muscle would consent to being the experiment of a mad man. As if reading his mind Grimjow grumbled out in a sullen voice, "The bastard drugged me."

Unable to help himself Shiro snorted in amusement. "What did he drug you with?" Grimmjow blushed a hot red. _The _former Espada blushed.

"An aphrosidiac." That did it. Shiro broke out in a howling roar of laughter that made the whole class jump then burst into giggles themselves when Shiro fell off the stool, still laughing. The teacher, a stern woman in her early thirties, glared at Shiro. "Kurosaki-white," she ground out between clenched teeth before throwing a small white piece of chalk directly at his head, hitting dead center. "Do tell me why you're laughing in the middle of _my _lesson."

A whine came from the boys mouth, "But it was funny!" Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance and with a sigh he spoke to the teacher, "Make him stand in the hallway with the skeleton beside him." Once again Shiro paled, his odd golden eyes pleading her not to do it. That skeleton was freaky! With a cold glare pointed at him, Shiro shrinked back from his brothers gaze.

"Just get back in your seat Kurosaki-white." The teacher sighed, deciding to save the disruptive albino from his brothers anger. Thankfully for him class passed quickly after that.

* * *

><p>"You coming over today grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as they walked out of the school entrance, the members of Hollows on all sides of them talking amongst themselves.<p>

"Nah," Grimmjow answered, rolling his shoulders to loosen them, "gotta go check on ma sis." Stopping in their tracks the twins stared at grimmjow and asked together,

"You have a sister?"

A small shriek broke through the air, making everyone look at Orihime who was bouncing towards Grimmjow. "Let's meet your sister Grimmy!"


End file.
